


the same

by clockworkcheetah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (i guess? its p vague), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Neediness, Post-Season 5A, Separation Anxiety, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkcheetah/pseuds/clockworkcheetah
Summary: Chloe notices that he's a little more needy.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 272





	the same

**Author's Note:**

> first lucifer fic! no real planning just kinda... wrote it as i went  
> idk if i will write more (maybe? ive got a couple ideas)

He's different. 

Not by a drastic amount, not enough that Chloe thinks he's an entirely new person. She worked out Michael pretty easily. This was Lucifer all the way. All charming smiles and sleazy jokes, annoyingly endearing. 

However, she knows him, that's the point. The slight wariness in his eyes, and a weariness in his bones. He's exhausted and- Chloe supposes- you don't just leave Hell after thousands of years and be totally fine. 

He's still Lucifer- just a bit worn. And just a little more needy than usual. Nobody else really notices- Lucifer has always lingered near her like a shadow. But she detects the increase of touches, him cosying up more so than usual in her personal bubble. At first, she thinks it's because they're dating now- and she's sure that's part of it- but she's also starting to expect that it's because there's no softness in Hell. Understandably, it's _Hell_ , after all. She's known Lucifer long enough to know that he's much gentler than the image he presents to the world. He tortures because he had too. He parties, drinks and brings multiple strangers to bed because he can. He's soft because sometimes there are people who let him be that. Mostly her. 

She thinks she might be the only one. At least, on this level.

Most the touches are idle ones. He might not be entirely aware he's doing it- this constant need to touch her. A guiding hand on her back, or providing an arm or hand, as they ascend or descend stairs. She doesn't need the help, but she lets him be a gentleman. Or he just stands close enough to touch arm-to-arm. She doesn't say anything- she's almost certain he has some form of separation anxiety. She does too, she's sure. And she was only apart from him for two months. Thousands of years must have him horribly strained emotionally- and his emotional maturity is a work in progress already. Sometimes she initiates a handhold, or just gives his arm a squeeze. Chloe thinks that she hears the faintest sigh of relief. 

Some touches are playful. He's always been childish, sometimes it's cute and other times a nightmare. He likes playing with her hair, usually he just rolls a strand between his fingers, or to brush it off her face under the guise of tidying it. Lucifer likes to run his hands through her hair during more heated moments.   
She learns he knows how to braid hair. She can do simple braids herself, but she likes to let him do it. He enjoys it and it's a relaxing way to bond- and considering how on edge he is, it helps soothe him. Although it's a touch maddening over how damn good he is at it. Chloe knows he's a man of many, many talents, but she's sometimes surprised over some of the said talents. 

He's a good cook, for example. Maybe that shouldn't surprise her. He chides her eating habits affectionately enough to know he’s got an acquired taste (sometimes, anyway. As stated, _childish_ ). Maybe she just assumed he eats out in fancy restaurants, or- being a celestial being- doesn't need to eat. But he clearly knows his way around a dish. Maybe it's an excuse to spend time at her house- that's something that occurred to Chloe recently. 

Every now and again he cooks for her. She helps out- or rather, she offers and tries, then he playfully teases her, before demonstrating how to prep the ingredients properly by gently taking her hands from behind. Chloe is much happier just watching as he waltzes around her kitchen with ease, as he makes whatever dish that she can't pronounce the name of. The meals are delicious of course, but nothing beats a grilled cheese. He knows this, and he makes those a lot too. He just feels relaxed knowing she's near and ok. 

Lucifer is more protective over her. Not that she needs protecting- he tells her that much. He's in as much in awe of her- a little human- as she is of him- the literal devil. She needs to pinch herself occasionally, just the reminder that the devil adores her. How many people get the privilege of having the devil's heart? 

He keeps a cautious eye on her, when she does work in his penthouse. He isn’t subtle about, although Chloe doubts Lucifer even knows what subtle means. She sees out the corner of her eye- him just slightly turned towards her when he plays piano, or pouring them both a drink. Eventually, she sits next to him, resting her head against his shoulder, feeling the tension drain from his body. When she pulls back to admire him, he's looking back- the soft expression he often has when it comes to her. It's warm. She is loved and she loves in return. 

It doesn't take them to fall into bed afterwards. Hands are everywhere. They can be fast, a little feverish, a little rough. There's a desperation in how Lucifer grasps at her, trying to touch as much of her skin as possible. His stubble rasps against her thighs, and she can't do anything, but arch her body up to get as much of him as possible. Lucifer has a smirk on his face, as he crawls up her body and sink into her. 

Other times, a lot of the time actually, Lucifer is gentle. He's compliant under Chloe's hands- leaning into her contact. She runs her hands along his bare chest, his stomach, his thighs. He's receptive to her touch- she's long since worked out that he hungers for her. She may be the only one who gets to hear the noises he makes, the vulnerabilities he shows. He's beautiful underneath her. 

She tells him this much, and he clearly preens, chest puffs up and tells her she's beautiful, too. 

Afterwards, in a blissed-out state, she has him bundled up in her arms, head tucked under hers. He snores like her. It’s adorable. She can tease him about it in the morning. 

He’s different, but somehow, just the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is clockworkcheetah if u wanna say hi


End file.
